


discorderlydino drabbles 2

by alchemist17



Series: Discord fic [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camgirl Pidge, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, trans James Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: 10/05 Shiro watches camgirl pidge fuck matt24/06 lil keith/daddy shiro





	1. Keith/romelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StickyPeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyPeppers/gifts).



She’s stood outside Keith's door. His name is scrawled on a scrap of paper taped over the previous name. Romelle puts her hand to the letters.

She's still surprised by just how much she wants Keith. No man has occupied her mind like this before and Romelle keeps thinking of touching his body, so completely covered yet displayed in his dark bodysuits.

Romelle knocks on the door. There’s no answer so she fumbles with the keypad to open it and steps inside. The bathroom door is ajar, the room beyond clouded with steam.

“Keith?”

The water cuts off.

“Romelle? Is that you? Are you okay?” Keith steps into the doorway. He’s clutching a towel around his hips that isn’t big enough. It covers what it needs to but exposes a strip of thigh. His hair is wet and it drips down his chest.

“I’m fine.” She squeaks.

Romelle keeps staring. She stares at Keith’s shoulders with the nice rounded muscle, at the additional, flat set of nipples that sat a few inches below the first

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“I wanted to-to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving my people from Lotor.”

“You already thanked us.”

“I want to thank you. Personally.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Personally?”

She sits on the edge of his bed. “Unless this form doesn't suit you.”

“It suits me just fine.”

He keeps a hold of his towel as he comes to stand in front of her. There's dark, purple-black hair over his lower stomach, a prominent line leading beneath the towel. 

“What did you have in mind?” Keith asks.

Romelle wets her lips, flicks her eyes from his face down to his crotch. He may be playing dumb but his body isn't as his cock starts to push at the towel.

“What would you like me to do?”

“Have you ever sucked a dick before?”

Her cheeks flare red. “I have.”

“It's okay if you haven't. I'll take it easy on you.”

“I've totally su-done this before!” Romelle insists.

“Okay.” Keith says evenly. “You wanna show me what you know?”

She nods and he grins at her eagerness. Keith drops his towel, plants his hands on his hips as he steps between her knees. Keith's cock is faintly purple, the colour building to it's darkest at the head. It has a small bulge nearer the base, reminiscent of a proper galran knot. 

“I like it.” Romelle takes it in her hand, fingers rubbing against the underside. There are subtle ridges, becoming more pronounced as he reacts to her touch.

“Yeah. Most people do.”

She lifts Keith's cock, opening her mouth nervously. Romelle lays the head on her tongue and closing her lips around him to suck. Keith sighs as he starts to harden. It’s surprisingly cute, he thinks, having someone’s inexperienced mouth on him again.

“That’s a good start. Can you take me a little deeper?”

Her lips slide down his shaft and she recoils a little as his cock comes to full hardness in her mouth. Keith cups her jaw to keep her still as he starts to push a little deeper.

“That’s not bad.” He says encouragingly. 

Romelle feels herself grow warm. She pushes herself further and recoils as she starts to gag. 

“You're definitely not used to this, huh? Want to try something else?” Keith asks, rubs her shoulder as she coughs. 

“Something else?”

“Yeah. I wanna see what you’ve got under here.” Keith says, trails his fingers down the front of her jacket. “You get to see all of me, now I want to see you.”

The very thought of having Keith, having that cock inside her, makes her shudder in a faux orgasm. She nods and he steps back so she can stand and undress. Romelle fumbles open her belt as Keith sits down to watch. She slips the jacket off to reveal the tight vest beneath, untucks it from her trousers to pull the shirt over her head. Her breasts are secured with a strip of cloth and she unties it slowly, lets the fabric fall to the floor. 

“Nice tits.”

He says the word as though it's crass and Romelle's hands move to cover herself automatically. Keith tuts and she drops her hands to her waistband. 

“They're big. Shiro would like them.” Keith strokes his cock and she thinks of it pressed between the soft flesh of her tits, of Keith's hands on them, expression gleeful as they fill and spill over. 

Shiro's hands might just be big enough. 

Romelle pushes down her trousers, takes her simple cotton underwear with them. She slips her shoes off and stands in just her socks for him to see.

“Let me get a look at that.”

“At what?”

“Whatever you've got for me to fuck.” Keith beckons her closer, takes hold of her calf to put her foot on the bed.

Romelle's cunt is largely human looking, plump smooth folds that are partly slightly, hinting at hidden flesh that's pink with excitement. 

“That's a nice little pussy.” He says. “Spread yourself.”

Keith's eyes are heavy as he watches her fingers slip between her folds and hold them open for him. There's a hole, neat and small. Keith touches her gently, runs his fingers up from her hole to the top of her labia. There appears to be a fissure and Romelle gasps when he runs the pad of his thumb up it.

“What this?”

“We have an appendage we pee from. But we can…fu…” Her face flares red. 

“Come on. Say it.”

“Some of us can fuck with it.”

“Can I see yours?” Keith kisses the fissure. 

“It doesn't always come out. Some of us are more inclined to use ours while some take.” Romelle holds his shoulder as he leans in, hair brushing her thigh as he stretches out his tongue to her entrance.

“And which one are you?”

“I've uh, I'm not that sure. I've never been with anyone.”

Keith's eyes flick up, surprised. He pulls away from her crotch and smiles. “We'll find out, won't we? Although,” He says as he guides her to straddle his lap. “I wouldn't be opposed to taking it from you.”

He's so pretty up close that it almost distracts her from his body. One of Keith's strong arms wraps around her waist to pull her body flush against his and he sighs as her chest presses up against him. Romelle can feel his cock between their stomach and the brush of his body hair. He's so warm and she can't help but wrap her arms around him and lean down for a kiss. 

She has no idea how to kiss but Keith puts his hand to her neck, thumb under her jaw to guide her. His tongue slips into her mouth and she pulls back with a gasp, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

“Sorry.” Romelle covers her mouth. “I've never…”

“Don't worry sweetheart. You'll learn.” Keith murmurs.

He pulls her back in, waits until her lips part of their own accord. Then he slides his tongue in to meet hers and it makes Romelle squirm.

“Keith, will you put it in?”

“Are you sure?”

Romelle nods. She rises to her knees and Keith reaches between them, guides the head down her fissure until it slips just inside.

“Take it slow.”

She sinks down, counting the five ridges as they slip into her. Romelle feels the width of his knot against her entrance and lifts herself again, mouth dropping open as the ridges catch on the way out. Keith blinks up at her as she lowers again, settles just above his knot. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, stroking her back.

Romelle nods. She kisses him sloppily, squirms in his lap to show him how eager she is.

“Whoa there, sweetheart.” Keith grins. “I get it. You want me.”

His hands slip to her ass and squeeze as they guide her to move. Romelle crushes him to her chest, clutching tight as her mind struggled to process the feeling. It's good; too good, and she doesn't know what to do. 

“You must really like it. You’ve gone all quiet.” He says, muffled as he looks up from between her tits. “Why don't you give me a little feedback, huh?”

“It feels nice.” Romelle says. “It’s better than I expected.”

“Am I your first?”

She blushes again, looks away. “Yeah.”

“Darling.” Keith tucks her hair back, kisses her cheek. “I’m flattered.”

“The ridges feel really nice.” She struggles to say as she moves, thighs straining with the effort and off rhythm despite his help.

“You're going to get addicted baby.”

He's right. His cock rubs so perfectly against her that it almost itches and she wants the ridges deeper. Romelle rubs her entrance on his knot experimentally, frowning as she contemplates.

“You don't have to take it, sweetheart. It feels great like this.”

“I want it.” She whines.

Romelle leans back so she can touch his knot. It feels bigger now she can't see it and she wraps her fingers around it as she grinds down on him. The sound Keith makes is easily the most beautiful noise she's heard. She wants to hear it on a loop forever. Her fingers trail up her fissure and finds it slightly open. Romelle pulls her hand away and finds her fingers covered in her clear blue fluid. Keith stares at them, and darts forward to take them in his mouth.

“Keith! That's-that's…” She'd meant to say it was dirty but it makes her feel warm. 

He pulls off her fingers with heavy eyes, drags his tongue over her fingertips.

“I wanna fuck you.” Keith says. “Can I?”

Romelle nods without thinking, happy to indulge him. He holds her ass tighter and holds her up as he stands.

“Keith!” She digs her nails into his shoulders as he turns around, letting them both fall onto the bed.

She throws her head back as he starts to move, the consistent pace devastating her senses.

“Oh, so there’s your voice.”

Romelle claps a hand over her mouth, eyes opening to his self satisfied expression.

“Let me hear, com’on Romelle. It turns me on to hear you.” He sounds like he’s begging but she feel compelled as though it’s an order.

She moves her hand to grab his bicep instead, still embarrassed about the noises she’s making.

“That’s it, you sound so good, fuck.”

Keith nuzzles into her neck, supporting his weight on one arm so he can get a handful of breast. His knot keeps bumping against her entrance, warm and thick and she thinks she can feel herself opening to welcome it.

“Put it in.” She asks breathlessly.

“Huh?”

“Your knot. I want it.”

She feels the scrape of his teeth on her neck.

“You’re going to let me knot your pussy?”

Romelle has no idea what pussy means.

“Say it. Beg for me to knot you.”

“P-pleaseee, Keith. I want it, I want it all inside me.”

“You want this?” He presses his knot against her, grinds it against her entrance.

He keeps pushing and Romelle reaches down to slide her fingers in alongside his cock and prises herself open for him. Keith digs his feet into the bed, grounds himself as he pushes.

“Knot me.” She hooks her feet below his ass to pull him in. “Keith.”

“I’m trying. You’re so tight.”

When she finally admits his knot the stretch is indescribable. Keith groans deep in her ear and she feels herself blossom, her fissure fully opening and letting her tendril out, as though her body is making space for him. Keith tries to straighten up to see but she won’t let him go.

“Don’t worry darling.” Keith coaxes, kissing her neck and rubbing her nipple between his fingers. “I’ll wait as long as you need.”

And he waits until Romelle relaxes her legs, slides a hand into his hair to guide his face back to hers.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” She mumbles into his mouth.

“Alright baby. Can I look? I want to see what your cock looks like.”

Romelle lets him straighten up, getting up on her elbows to see. Her blue fluids are smeared over her thighs and soaked into his public hair. Keith trails a finger along her tendril, long and conical, hips grinding forward as it leans into his hand.

“I want this in my mouth. It looks so good.” He takes it in his hand and squeezes gently, inhaling sharply as her fluid seeps from concealed holes along the side. “Would you fuck me with it? Please tell me you would.”

“What does fuck mean?” Romelle asks in a daze, staring at Keith's hand around her newly discovered anatomy. 

He grins, gives a pointed thrust. “ _ This _ is fucking. I'm  _ fucking _ you. Does it make you feel good? Do you like it?”

“I like it.” Romelle says quietly, looking up at him. “I like it when you fuck my… pussy?”

Keith groans. His eyes close and he bites his lip, working the short length of his knot in and out of her body.

“I'm close. Where do you want me to finish?” Keith's hand leaves her cock to squeeze her breast instead. “Maybe here?”

“Inside me.”

He looks at her, surprised. “What if you get pregnant?”

She bites her lip, crosses her ankles just above his ass. “That's okay. Human babies are cute.”

“I'm not exactly human, Romelle.”

“What better way to show unity between the species than the hybrid paladin having a baby with an Altean?”

“Fuck.” Keith's pace picks up, his balls slapping against her.  _ “Fuck.” _

“Come on Keith. I know you can do it. Give me a baby.”

“-fuck you full. Gonna make you big and round and so fucking sexy-”

“Please Keith, please.”

“-make you a mommy-”

Keith forces his knot into her just as it swells even bigger, stretching her entrance tight around him as he starts to come. Come streams out of his cock, almost painfully hot on her insides. His back arches as he groans and Romelle reaches up to curiously touch his lower nipples. Keith curls forward with a satisfied sigh, kissing her neck as he takes hold of her tendril. She pets the back of his head and he starts to make a low, rumbling noise. 

“You're going to be the sweetest mommy, Romelle. Thank you.” He says, yawning.

“Thank you.” She tells him, kissing his forehead. “For giving me a family again.”

Keith starts to twist his hand around the base of her tentacle, smiles sleepily as the tip thrashes.

“You're so wet.” He sighs as he snuggles closer, pillowed on her tit. “You're so comfy, I can't wait to taste your milk.”

Romelle grabs at his shoulder as she comes, a thicker, cloudier substance seeping out of the holes. Keith looks at his gunked up hand curiously before he wipes his hand on the sheets.


	2. keith/shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom shiro, alien dick keith  
> uses prompts from bottom shiro week but i didn't like it enough/feel it was long enough to post separately

Shiro doesn't even have the capacity to be embarrassed as he comes again, semen shooting out of his untouched cock onto his soiled undershirt.

“Keith…” He paws at his husband's arm. 

“Yeah baby?” Keith doesn't look up, eyes fixed on his hole.

“Fuck me.”

“Uh huh.” He says. He's not listening. 

Shiro let's his head loll to the side. He sees the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00 and realises, distantly, that he's late. He needs to tell someone that he won't be in.

His phone rings in his trousers and Shiro lifts his leg, tries to grab the fabric still caught on his foot. Keith's fingers jab into his prostate and his arm falls to the desk, limp.

“I'll handle this.” Keith says sweetly, easily plucking the phone from his pocket.

Shiro's faintly horrified as he swipes to answer the call, but the emotion vanishes as Keith stands, one hand going to his belt.

“Captain Shirogane’s mobile, how can I help?”

Shiro can't hear the caller's reply, doesn't care as he reaches out to help free Keith's dick.

“I'm afraid the captain has been taken ill quite suddenly. May I pass a message along?”

His cock springs out of his pants and Shiro gasps in delight. It looks especially swollen today, and he marvels at how collected Keith sounds with this in his pants. He grabs Keith's cock and guides it into his ass, head falling back as Keith's hips take over and keep pushing. Keith's hand is on his mouth before he can moan, and Shiro wonders again if his husband is psychic. He balances the phone between his ear and shoulder, puts a finger to his lips as his hands slides to Shiro's hips. Shiro covers his own mouth, nodding fervently as Keith pulls back.

“Problems with the pulsars? Tell me what's wrong, perhaps I can help.”

Shiro's head thuds against the desk as he pushes back in, the ridges making his asshole flutter as it's forced open again and again.

“Sounds like the battery is depleted. You need to give it twenty four hours to recharge if it's been fully drained.”

Shiro squirms when he doesn't move. He wraps his legs around Keith and uses the leverage to grind onto his dick.

“I'm glad I could help. Have a nice day.” Keith waits for the call to disconnect before he shrugs the phone to the floor. “You didn't tell me you were meant to work.” His voice is firm and Shiro's dick oozes precome as it hardens.

“Didn't think you'd spend half an hour fingering me.”

“You called me in here just to get your ass fucked? What about what I want?”

“I'm your captain.” Shiro says insistently.

Keith just grins. He rolls Shiro over, ass wet enough that his body simply rotates around Keith's cock. Shiro's still so horny, and his cock flares to full hardness as Keith leans forward to grab his fringe.

“You're my husband first.” He says heatedly, pulling his hair until Shiro is forced up onto his hands. “And a good relationship is about give and take. So relax and take what I give you.”

“Then give it to me properly.” Shiro sneers over his shoulder.

To his surprise Keith starts to move, drags his flared cock out slowly to watch the muscle stretch around the extra width of the ridges and quickly contract again. Just as the final ridge pops out he slams back in, his dick sinking back inside as easily as evolution designed.

“Fuck.” Shiro says simply.

“That’s it, captain. Be good and take my cock. You take it so well, it’s like you were made for me. That’s why you wanted to go to space right? Get some alien dick.” Keith digs his nails into his hip the way he knows Shiro likes.

“Yes sir, I love alien dick.”

“God, Shiro, you’re so fucking hot.” He shoves Shiro down on the desk, gets his knee up on the edge to change the angle.

“Shit,  _ Keith.” _

Keith is rubbing right over his prostate, the ridges making him moan mindlessly as he drools on his desk. The phone rings again but neither of them even glance at it.

_ “Uh, it’s Matt. I’m pretty sure you guys are having some couple time, but Dad wanted me to invite you two for dinner later. He’s making…”  _ Matt sighs.  _ “Pasta bake with sausage. Alright. See you guys at eight. Take a shower.” _

“Hear that? We’ve got seven hours before we have to start getting ready, how many loads do you think I can give you by then?”

“Sooo many….”

“Yeah? Where do you want your first load?”

“Ass. Wanna smear it...on their chairs. Leave it smelling like you.”

“Such a dirty little slut. Alright, here it comes.”

Warmth blooms inside him and Shiro’s cock leaks as he imagines Keith’s thick, lilac seed coating his insides. Keith gives his ass a fond pat as he pulls out, plops back down in the chair. He rests his forehead tiredly on Shiro’s ass even as his fingers slide back into his hole.


	3. Clay/Keith/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay shows shiro trans keith's favourite spot  
> warning for incest!

Keith's never been so embarrassed. His eyes are tightly closed so he doesn't have to see Shiro, watching attentively as his father's fingers idly pet his vulva. Keith and Shiro are hazy with arousal already but Clay is calm. 

“What do you think Keith's favourite spot to be touched is?” Clay asks. 

Keith can feel the rumble of his chest where he's pressed against his back. 

“His clit.” Shiro answers. 

“It's a good answer. He does like to be touched there.” He brushes his thumb over it, making Keith and Shiro gasp as Keith's hole visibly clenches. “But there's a better spot. It'll make him come like you've never seen.”

A finger slips easily into Keith and he suddenly realises what Clay means. He closes his thighs, trying to cover himself.

“Baby, let Shiro see. He needs to learn how to take care of you.” Clay urges, pressing his thigh back down against the bed with his spare hand.

Keith's other thigh relaxes as well. 

“He takes care of me just fine.” Keith protests. 

He opens his eyes to glare but Clay looks so unbearably fond that he looks at Shiro instead. Shiro smiles at him, and Keith closes his eyes again. 

“Has he ever made you squirt?” Clay finds the spot easily, taps it lightly to make him jolt. 

“I haven't. He doesn't let me use my fingers much.”

“It's a waste of time.” 

Shiro's mouth presses into a thin line at the familiar debate.

“You don't have to just give in to him, Shiro. I know it's hard, especially when he begs so sweetly. But you can get a better result if you make him wait.”

Shiro looks sheepish. “But I don't like saying no to him…”

“It's not ‘no’, it's ‘later’.” Clay presses another finger into him. “Such a handsome boy, you're taking me so easily. Guess you never forget how to take Daddy's dick.”

“It's Shiro. He's been keeping me stretched out.” Keith pants. 

“Have you now, Shiro?”

“Hmm?” Shiro doesn't even look up, too busy watching as his boyfriend's pussy is played with. “I guess I am pretty big.”

“You haven't hurt his pussy, have you?”

Shiro fidgets.

“Don't you dare.” Keith threatens.

“Tell me, and I'll let you have a go yourself.” Clay spreads his fingers to clarify his meaning and Shiro sways forward in his seat.

“He wanted to ride me. Tied me up so I couldn't check his hole. Took me too fast.”

“What happened?”

“He bled a little.”

Clay gives his son’s clit a light smack, presses on his g-spot as he cries out. “You know better than that, Keith. Shiro, don't worry about it. Now, show Daddy your cock. I want to see what you've been fucking my boy with.”

Shiro jumps up, quickly undoes his trousers and shoves them down his thighs. He been hard since he realised what Clay had in mind and it's a relief to expose himself. Keith clenches at the sight of his lover's cock and spreads his thighs wider. Clay beckons him closer, and Shiro holds his breath as the older man takes his dick in hand.

“It's big.” He says, giving it a slow stroke. “Nice heavy balls too. I bet you could breed Keith's stubborn little cunt.”

“Daddy…” Keith sighs between them. 

“Sit beside me. Slide your finger in between mine.”

Keith whines as Shiro's finger enters him as well, moans when it finds his g-spot.

“Sounds like you got it. Now rub it gently, the same way you'd play with your prostate.”

The back of Keith's head hits his chest and Clay grins at the high-pitched whine he makes.

“You seemed like the kind of guy who likes things in his ass.”

Shiro nods.

“Maybe I could fuck you sometime.”

“Please Daddy.”

It takes Clay a moment to realise Shiro had spoken instead of Keith.

“Shit Shiro, keep doing that.” Keith grits out as his eyes close, stomach muscles tensing.

Clay looks at Shiro, admiring his long eyelashes, the cut of his jaw and the aroused flush over his cheeks. He leans in to kiss just below his ear.

“Daddy.” Shiro gasps delicately, and Clay feels a heady rush of power at the way Shiro leans in expectantly for a kiss.

He's about to give in until he feel Keith clench around their fingers.

“Shiro, fuck, I think it's going to happen.” Keith grabs a handful of Shiro’s shirt to pull him closer.

Shiro's mouth falls open as Keith becomes tighter than he's ever felt, as a clear liquid squirts from Keith's body and onto the floor. He keeps prodding at the spot to feel the slick that dribbles down his hand and onto his wrist.

“Shiro, s’good.” Keith mumbles.

“Well done.” Clay says warmly.

He rewards Shiro with a kiss, delighting at how easily he submits, opens for his tongue.

“So then, do you want to fuck Keith before or after I do?”


	4. double dick shiro/trans keith

“Shiro, put it in, please.”

“Shh, baby, it's okay.”

“I need you in my pussy.”

“Aw.” Shiro cups his cheek. “You need it that badly?”

“I do, please.”

Shiro grins, displaying the sharper canines he'd gained through galra meddling.

“Isn't this enough?” Shiro teases. “Aren't I making you feel good?”

“You are.” Keith whines. Shiro can make him come like this, but he wants more.

“Daddy's dick isn't enough?”

Shiro's stupid fat cock is pounding into his ass, squelching with lube and the trickle of slick from his cunt. His other cock, also wider than Keith's wrist and almost too long to fit inside him, rubs over his labia, the length brushing over his clit. They're both ridged, with sleek pointed heads and a flared glans made to scoop other males’ come out. The head keeps catching on Keith's clit when he pulls back.

Keith grips the sheets, trying to be good and not touch. But it's hard. He loves to have all of Shiro, as much as his body can take, wants Shiro's attention on all of his holes. 

“I want both your dicks.”

“Guess I'm lucky galra don't know about human dicks. How would I have satisfied you otherwise?”

“Please Shiro, fuck me properly.” He says, plaintive. “Don't wanna come like this.”

Shiro's eyes gleam. “You're going to come?”

Keith nods, pouting. He looks so sweet, trying to stay stroppy while the pleasure overwhelms him, his little breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts. Shiro can't help but kiss him, his enhanced tongue easily subduing Keith's and brushing the entrance of his throat. He tries to say ‘please’ while Shiro kisses him but it doesn't work. The only change is that Shiro's pulling back even further, until the rim of Keith's ass stretches around the head, the tip of his upper cock promisingly close to his cunt. Keith whines, pulls at the sheets as the moment drags in and he waits in hope. But it doesn't happen, and his dick slides up to touch Keith's again.

“Fuck all my holes.” He pleads. “Want your come in them both.”

“Don't worry baby. You can have my come.” Shiro strokes his hair before sitting up.

“I want it inside me Daddy!”

Shiro shushes him, changes angle again to stimulate Keith's dick more.

“Fuck, Daddy, please! I want to come around your cocks.”

“You will.” Shiro swears.

Keith wails, out of frustration and ecstasy as he starts to come. His ass tightens around Shiro's cock and his pussy clenches around nothing and he tears at the sheets as he curls inwards.

Shiro thrusts into his spasming cunt, stretching him quickly as Keith throws his head back. He's so wondrously full, made perfect for Shiro's use.

A hand rubs his stomach, subtly bulging, as he catches his breath. Shiro smiles down at him but-

“Why is your hair wet?”

He grins bashfully. “You uh, you squirted.”

“Oh God.”

“In my face.”

Nooooo…”

Keith's thighs close as much as they can as he covers his face. He's allowed to hide for a moment before Shiro prises him open, pulls his hands away to look at him.

“I can't believe I did that.” Keith looks mortified, tense again after the relaxation of his orgasm.

“I liked it. Only a little got in my eye.”

“Shut up.”

Shiro nuzzles his wet face against Keith's, wipes himself somewhat dry.

“Shiro, don't.”

“You wipe my come in my face all the time. It's karma.”

“Karma was me giving you a facial.” Keith retorts.

He doesn't expect the thought of it to make him clench on Shiro's dicks again.

“That's right. “ Shiro encourages. “I love getting a facial from my husband.”

His voice is low and it makes Keith squirm in arousal. 

“I love making you feel so good your little pussy just can't handle it, filling you so deep you don't even have space for your own slick.”

“Shiro…”

Keith's still sensitive, trembling as Shiro starts to fuck him slowly. Shiro kisses his face, pets his hair.

“You're doing great, baby.”

“Thanks Daddy.”

They stay curled together for a while. Shiro kisses him, fills all his holes like he wanted. Keith is happy, so happy to be made whole like this, that he doesn't notice his tears until he tastes salt. Shiro pulls back, and the way he looks down at Keith makes him shudder.

“I make you feel that good, huh?”

Keith nods, wipes his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Shiro murmurs as he straightens up.

The hand on his stomach presses down, a warning to stay still as he picks up the pace. 

“Daddy, my ass is sore.”

“I'm nearly there. Play with your tits for me?”

“Yes Daddy.” Keith cups one of his pale tits, kneads it roughly as he plays with the other nipple.

“Good boy.” Shiro coos. “So pretty for me.”

He slips his thumb into Keith's open mouth, rubs over his tongue until drool spills from the corner of his mouth. Then he lowers his thumb to his already soaked clit, smears his saliva in a teasing circle around it.

“Does baby want to come again?”

Keith nods, and Shiro’s thumb grinds over his clit. Keith gasps, back arching as he grabs at his chest.

“Come on baby, let me feel that pussy come again. Do it for me.”

Keith obeys, muscles fluttering weakly in a subdued, but prolonged orgasm. 

“That’s it, knew you could do it. Ready for your double creampie sweetheart?”

“Yes please Daddy.” He says shakily.

“Here it comes.” Shiro’s arm wraps around hips, holds him up.

“I can feel it, Daddy. It’s so good.” Smaller fingers rubs at where Shiro stretches him, where his balls are nestled against his ass. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too baby.”


	5. fucky high two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the fucky high au! there's zero plot but the first chapter will help to set the scene (and there's some plance!)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819009/chapters/38769875

It’s dimly lit and it smells like stale testicles. The door squeals when Shiro opens it for them and the suspension creaks as they climb inside. Pidge sits on a squashed cushion at the back, getting comfortable. Lance sits beside her awkwardly, face red as Shiro gets in and shuts the door behind him.

Shiro's still wearing his football uniform, freed from his helmet and torso, and his scent is thick in the air. He hasn't cleaned off the rough line across the bridge of his nose, greasepaint applied by one of his boyfriends’ smaller hands. They're all affected, arousal simmering as Shiro strips his shirt off and unlaces his trousers.

“Whichever one of you is getting it, get ready.” He says, pulling his cup out from his jockstrap. “Pidge?”

“Let Lance have it.”

Lance takes the warm plastic from. him. He tentatively lifts it towards his face and sniffs. It smells awful, but his jaw drops as heat floods through him.

“Do you like that?” Shiro asks. He sounds genuinely curious. “This lot keep saying they like it. I think it’s a wind up.” He confides.

“I think I like it.”

“Really?”

“You smell so...manly? God, I don’t know.” Lance presses the cup to his face like it’s an oxygen mask, rubs himself through his jeans as he shudders.

Keith sprawls out on the mattress as Shiro pulls his dick out of his padded leggings. His cock is fat with residual adrenaline and Keith reaches for it. He can’t close his fingers around it and the sight makes Lance choke. Shiro's cleats rub dirt into the mattress as he flicks his boyfriend's skirt up. Keith's mound is covered in tidy dark hair, lips flushed and slightly parted.

“You like watching me play?” He asks, running the calloused pad of his thumb up Keith's labia.

“Yeah.” Keith lifts his thighs, reaches beneath to spread his pussy open with painted fingernails. 

“That's it baby, open yourself up for me.” Shiro murmurs.

He lets his cock rest against Keith's thigh as he slips two fingers into him, spreads them for a glimpse inside. Shiro spends no more time on prep, simply rises to his knees and sinks his cock straight into Keith, bottoms out in one endless thrust. 

Lance comes in his pants. He can't take in how Keith's body yields so easily for something so big, naturally wet and open enough to let Shiro inside him. And Keith looks so happy to let his pussy be treated like this, smiling up at Shiro beautifically.

“How do you want it?” Shiro asks, voice soft as he pets his cheek.

“We'll start gentle. Give Lance some time to recover.” Keith smirks at him, bites his lip as Shiro starts to move.

“Did he come already?” James asks. He's tucked beside Pidge, legs open but not touching himself.

“Yeah. He came in his pants, sniffing Shiro's balls.” Pidge grins. 

“Nice.”

“I don't understand.” Lance breathes. “Where the fuck did his dick go?”

“He's incredible, isn't he? Just takes it all like he was made for it. Fingers, cock, toys. James got his whole fist in here once.” Shiro says in a voice far too fond for such filthy words. 

“Say it, Lance.” Keith orders. 

“Say what?”

“Tell him what a greedy pussy he has.” James answers.

“Y-you-” Lance swallows. “You've got a greedy pussy.”

“Fuck.” Keith groans. “Keep talking.”

The van starts to rock and creak as Shiro fucks him harder and Lance winces as his cock starts to harden against the cooling come.

“Uh-I-”

Pidge sidles up beside Keith, smirks at Lance. “You’ve been waiting all day for this. Haven't you? Rubbing yourself on Shiro's thigh so he smells like your pussy, trying to keep the girls away.” She leans down to kiss him, slides a hand down his body to jerk his clit.

“It didn’t work though, did it? Still got you and this slut sniffing around.” Keith grumbles good-naturedly.

Lance flushes, opens his mouth to protest. 

“Can you blame us?” Pidge murmurs. 

Keith and Pidge look up at Shiro, who preens under the attention. He flashes them a cocky grin. 

“Lance- that's your name right? Come and let me suck your dick.” James has found the dildo from the game, hand working beneath his skirt.

“I-uh-allowed?”

Shiro's big hand curls around the back of Lance's neck, draws him closer. “You don't need my permission to touch them in here. We have a reputation on the outside, but in the van…” Shiro kisses him, hips still working smoothly.

Lance leans into it, let's him into his mouth easily.

“You're cute.” Shiro murmurs against his mouth. “Go on now, give James what he wants.” He encourages.

Lance shuffles across the floor of the van. When he gets close James undoes his trousers, pulls his cock out of sticky underwear.

“How many times have you come today?”

“T-three times…”

Aw.” James pouts. “There won't be much for me, will there?”

“I'm sorry.”

“You can make it up to me.” James says easily.

He licks the sticky remnants of come off Lance's cock, kisses sloppily down to the base to suck on his balls. James looks up, flutters his pale eyelashes as he takes the head into his mouth, encouraging Lance to push deeper.

“Fuck.” Lance sighs, glancing over his shoulder.

Shiro is hunched over Keith, fucking the cheerleader roughly, even as he gazes at him lovingly. He's moaning as Pidge plays with his clit, holding it between her fingertips and tugging on it carefully.

Lance's forehead hits the side of the van. He can't look at the display, can’t bear to listen to Shiro’s heavy panting and his grunts of pleasure, the impact of their bodies. James’s mouth is soft and wet and warm and so good… Lance’s dick aches with overstimulation even as he slumps against the cold metal, hips stuttering as he drives himself into James’s mouth.

“Fuck, look at that. James sucks dick so good.” Keith sighs, craning his neck to see.

“I wanna come…” Lance squeezes his eyes shut.

James pulls his mouth away, keeps working the shaft with his hand. “Come anywhere you want.”

“M’not ready. I’ve never come so much. Fuck, it hurts.”

“Shh, don’t worry. Just keep going, focus on yourself.” James guides the head back into his mouth, rubs his thigh soothingly.

Lance reaches down, clumsily pushes the short pleated skirt out of the way. He paws at James’ bare pussy, fumbles over the smooth, waxed skin to where the dildo penetrates him. James pushes at him until he falls back on his ass. 

“Shit, I'm sor-”

“James? Do you need help?” Shiro’s voice is hard and though he's hunched protectively over Keith and Pidge, his shoulders are squared for a fight.

James shakes his head, wiping his mouth as he gets onto his knees. “Want to ride his dick. If that's okay?” He directs the last part at Lance, still stunned on the van floor.

“T-that’s great.”

James shuffles over, takes hold of Lance's chin.

“I like you, Lance. You're adorable. I bet you're such a good boy.”

Lance nods.

“You think you can last long enough for me to come on you?”

“Probably not.”

“Then you can at least get me warmed for my boyfriend.” James whispers, leaning in for a kiss. “But you can't come inside my pussy. Only Shiro gets that privilege.”

He reaches between them, guides Lance's slim cock to his hole. Lance shudders as he sinks down, clutches tight at his hips. 

“How’s his pussy feel, baby?” Shiro asks. He smooths his fringe back against his head, where half of it sticks with sweat and grease, the rest flopping back over his forehead. 

“It’s t-tight.”

The answering grin is smug, satisfied. “That’s why you gotta fuck him first. Get him ready for me.”

James grips Lance’s shoulders, leans back to find a better angle. “Yes Captain.” He gasps and laughs delightedly as Lance’s cock twitches. “He likes the sound of that.”

“Com’on Lance, watch them.” Pidge urges. She shifts so he can see Keith’s face, his open panting mouth and his eyes fixed lustily on Shiro. “Look at all those muscles, all that strength and stamina focused on this little pussy.” Her fingers slide down around the outside of Keith's hole, framing where Shiro sinks into him. “Keith is gonna come, and then Shiro will want James. You better hurry up.”

“Shut uuuup.” Lance whines. 

“Come on Lance, I don't like waiting. Don't wanna disappoint the Captain on your first day, do you?” Shiro keeps his tone light, not wanting to pressure their new friend.

But Lance reacts beautifully, eyes desperate as he shakes his head. “No Captain.”

“It's gotta be soon then. His slutty cunt is tightening up, won't be much longer. Will it, baby?”

Keith shakes his head.

“Such a good boy for me.” Shiro strokes his cheek, slips his thumb into Keith's mouth.

He pumps his thumb in and out a few times, staring at Keith's lips sealed around him. Shiro's hand moves down his body and starts to rub his clit, faster than Pidge had been.

“Fuck, Shiro!”

“That's it, baby.”

James fucks himself harder, skirt moving with his body as he works himself on Lance's cock. He's watching Shiro and Keith as well, imagining how big Shiro's cock will feel inside him, even after getting fucked.

“Come, Lance, come on. I want Shiro. Come on come on-”

“James, shut up and let me-ah!”

Lance starts to come, and James rises up on his knees, let's the semen splatter over his pussy.  He shudders as James climbs off of him. He crawls over to Shiro, moves sinuously up his body to kiss him. Shiro slides his thick fingers into James’s used hole, pulls them out to wipe at the semen around his entrance. “You did well, Lance.”

“Thanks.” Lance sighs, slumping back against the van.

“Perfect timing too.” Shiro grins.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking  _ fuck! _ ”

“That’s my pretty boy, come on my fat cock. That’s it.”  Shiro grunts as he keeps working his clit, fucking his trembling hole as Keith’s legs draw up around him, thighs trying to close and guard against the onslaught.

Pidge crawls out of the way to sit by Lance and shoves a hand down her leggings.

“Sorry, I'd help, but…” Lance trails off with a yawn. “I don't even think I could get it up again.” He rests his head on top of hers.

“Don't worry. You wouldn't be allowed to fuck me anyway.”

“Who… Who does get to fuck you?”

Pidge smirks.

“Shiro, Shiro… Too much.” Keith pants. He puts his hand on Shiro’s stomach, pushes weakly.

“Alright, alright.” He stills immediately, rubs his hand soothingly over his stomach. “Pretty baby.” Shiro coos as he pulls out, trailing his hand down over his sensitive clit and over his hole.

“Shiro.” Keith sighs. He stretches his arms over his head.

Shiro leans down to peck him on the lips before pressing his dirty fingers into his mouth. He wipes James’ slick over his tongue and seals their mouths together to suck the taste off. His cock, still hard and smeared with their combined wetness, rests against the crease of Keith's thigh. 

“Shiro.” James says.

Keith's arms wind around their boyfriend and his eyes, when they open, are sly. He wraps his hand around Shiro's cock, strokes it to make him moan into his mouth. 

“Keith, come on. You had your turn.”

“Mmm… He's right, Keithy-cat.” Shiro starts to pull back but Keith digs his nails in. “Bratty little slut.” Shiro growls. 

He pins Keith by the neck with one huge hand as he pulls back. His fingers flex and Keith submits, lowers his eyes. Then James straddles Keith's body, lines them up until their mounds are pressed together. Shiro's hand cups his entire jaw, turns his face to kiss him. 

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting baby.” Shiro murmurs, hand sliding down Keith's body between James’s legs.

“It's alright. Second place gets the come.”

Lance's breath hitches at the thought of Shiro coming. How much fertile seed would pour out of that cock? Would he hold still to deposit his load deep into his lover or keep thrusting, smearing it along the length of their pussy?  His cock twitches and he whines.

“Alright, Lance. I know everybody wants my come. After the next game perhaps?” Shiro suggests as he lines himself up and presses in.

“I don't wanna wait that long.” Lance whines. 

“I guess we'll see how needy my boys get.”

“Oh, I'll be needy all right.” James grins.

Shiro bites at the back of his neck, scrapes his teeth his hairline.

“Slut.” Shiro kisses his neck.

He pushes James down on top of Keith, holds him down with a hand in the centre of his back. Shiro pushes his skirt up so he can watch his cock slide in and out.

“You're swallowing me so hungrily babe, like you didn't just get screwed by someone we only met today.” He gives a few slow, easy thrusts, checking his hole is loose and ready enough. Keith seems to sense his intention, holds James tightly as they kiss.

“I’m not satisfied if it isn’t your dick, captain.”

“Of course not. But I’m here now, gonna fuck your pussy properly.”

“Yesss…” James sighs out as he starts moving. “The stretch feels so good.”

Shiro leans his weight on his lower back and the boys moan, messy and garbled into each other’s mouths, as their clits touch and rub together.

“Fuck, I wish that was me.” Pidge groans. Both her hands are down her pants now, and there’s wet sounds that definitely aren’t coming from James. “I can almost pretend Shiro’s got his dick inside me when we’re like that, one of them getting fucked right on top of me. You can feel every thrust, the way Shiro holds them down and grinds into them.”

“I want Shiro to fuck me next time.” Lance blurts.

Shiro winks at him.

“You can’t lose your anal virginity to that, Lance. His dick is too big.” Pidge protests.

“I can be gentle.” Shiro promises.

Pidge raises an eyebrow.

“James can take it! He likes it when I fuck him this hard.” He grabs a handful of James’s hair, pulls him away from Keith’s mouth. “Don’t you baby?”

“Yes captain.”

“He’s delirious!”

“That’s just how good I fuck. Pidge is right though. My dick is not for beginners.”

“Who says I’m a beginner?” Lance squares his shoulders before deflating. “Alright. I’ve never even fingered myself before.”

Shiro lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “You better not be playing with me Lance.”

“Never.”

Shiro grins wide and lazy, and it sparks an unexpected heat in Lance’s chest. He goes back to focusing on the way James’ pussy clings as he pulls back, and Pidge sighs.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“He’s like art. They all are.”

“Mmm.”

Pidge makes herself come quietly, back arching and struggling to keep her eyes open. Shiro lasts a few minutes longer but soon his rhythm falters. Lance watches closely as he gives one final thrust, pulling the head of his cock back so he can spurt come up the length of his cunt before sinking back inside and staying there.

“That’s it, baby. You feel better after getting creampied?” Shiro asks gently. He pulls out, his cock slowly softening, streaky with the cloudy fluids of their arousal.

James looks over his shoulder. He’s pouting. “You didn’t make me come.”

“I’m going to. Just wanted to make sure you were used and dirty when you finally got to.”

James gulps. He lets Shiro scoop him back against his chest and push his fingers into him again, grinding his heel over his clit.

“Shiro…”

Shiro leans down to kiss his neck, scrapes his teeth over his skin.

“Come on baby, I want Lance to see you come before he passes out.”

Keith sluggishly reaches out to push his fingers in alongside Shiro's.

“Shit, Keith, that's it, you're gonna make me come.” James pants, hips squirming down on his hand.

But Keith only pulls out his wet fingers and sucks them into his mouth, getting the taste of Shiro he'd wanted.

“Keith, you fucking bitch-fuck!”

Shiro must have found something inside of him because James goes rigid in his arms, throwing his head back onto his shoulder. His thighs shake and his stomach tenses beneath his tight uniform.

“Was that worth the wait?” Shiro asks, nuzzling their cheeks together and strokes his chest to soothe him.

“Of course.” James pauses to wet his mouth. “Kiss?”

Shiro's eyes crinkle as he leans in, lovingly presses their mouths together.

Lance falls asleep watching them.


	6. Shiro watches camgirl Pidge/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is a camgirl, and Shiro is a fan  
> contains pidge/matt

He shouldn't be watching this. He's known Pidge since she was eight, and Matt invited him over for homework, dinner, and making out.

Shiro's seen her get her braces put in and taken out, been excitedly shown her first bra-

_ (“Pidge?! What are you doing?” _

_ “You said he likes dudes, it's fine.” _

_ “I'm bisexual.” _ )

-even attended her science award ceremonies. He’s family to the Holts.

Which is why Shiro feels terrible, even as he tugs at his aching cock, eyes fixed on the way Pidge's tits spill out of the too small bra.

It's the one she'd proudly shown him years ago. A cutesy white one, a cups, a girl's first real bra. It had a little pink bow on the centre, long since lost. (It's hidden away in Shiro's drawer.) She's scooped her tits out of the cups to show them off, tugging at her nipples. They look a lot like Matt's, more brown than pink, with bumps on the areola that he wants to feel under his tongue.

It's been so long since he's gotten to play with Matt. The Holts are visiting family in Italy, and Shiro only has brief snapchats from Matt to sustain him.

Pidge is wearing the matching underwear, also too small, so her pubic hair sticks out the top, fabric pulled tight over her labia.

_ “I'm still a virgin.”  _ She says, one finger rubbing at the damp patch on her underwear.

She looks so cute, with her milk bottle glasses and her pigtails. Shiro wants to be her first.

_ “But I'm hoping that'll change soon.” _ Pidge pulls her underwear aside a little, til one soft, plump lip slips out.  _ “I've got someone in mind. I know he'll do it, I just have to ask. I hope he's big.” _

I'm big, Shiro thinks desperately. Pidge presses a finger into herself, and the way she smiles makes Shiro come.

_ “If all goes to plan the video will be up next week.” _

It’ll go to plan. All of Pidge’s plan work out perfectly.

 

He thinks about it all week. Jerks off to the old videos, wonders what Pidge is doing at that moment. If right at any given moment she’s opening herself around someone else’s cock. Eventually her regular posting day arrives, and Shiro loads her page. His breath catches when he sees the thumbnail. She's on her back on her Hello Kitty sheets, legs spread and a cock poised at her entrance. It looks real. He takes off his trousers as the video loads.

_ “Hi everyone. I’ve been really excited in the lead up to this, I hope you have been excited too.” _ Pidge is wearing nothing but a baggy, faded shirt.

It’s stolen from Matt.

Who took it from Shiro.

He isn’t going to survive this.

_ “The guy I like is here, he was totally into the idea of being my first. He’s gonna take the camera, and he’s just going to play with me a little before the main event.” _

Pidge picks up the camera, and Shiro gets a view of her bedroom floor and the man’s jeans. They’re stained with motor oil. He says something too quietly for the camera to pick up and she nods, turns towards him on the bed and lie back against the pillows.

_ “I’ve always imagined you touching me like this.” _

She’s speaking to whoever the guy is, but it makes Shiro leak. He hurriedly gets his cock out, leaves it resting swollen on top of his clothes.

A hand comes into view. It’s not much bigger than one of Pidge’s hands, lean, long fingers squeezing at her breast. He kneads at the soft handful of tissue, and when he moves to the other tit her nipple strains against the worn fabric. The hand trails down her stomach, pushes up beneath her shirt. He tugs at her nipple and the noise Pidge makes has Shiro reaching for his cock.

Shiro doesn’t want to come yet, but his cock is straining to be touched. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to watch all this at once.

Pidge flutters her eyelashes as she raises her shirt. Shiro loves her tits, sweet little handfuls he knows that’d fit so well in his palms. The man’s tanned hand traces around her nipple, bounces the swell of her breast on his fingers.

_ “You like them?” _

“They’re beautiful.” Shiro whispers.

Pidge giggles, grins, and Shiro grabs his cock. He doesn’t stroke himself yet, just squeezes as he watches. The man uses his palm to crush Pidge’s tit to her chest, thumbs over her nipple.

_ “You wanna move lower?” _

“Not yet.”

The hand moves to the other breast and jiggles it.

_ “Yo.” _

He keeps jiggling, squeezing harder.

_ “My pussy.” _

There’s a sigh, and the hand and camera lower. Pidge is wearing low cut baby pink. The fingers trail down the fabric to rub at the little damp patch on the gusset. They rub over where her hole is, dipping in a little.

_ “Please, I’m ready. I’m so wet and open, I can feel it. I’m ready for you.” _

She’d definitely need fingering open if she wanted to take Shiro’s cock. He’s bigger, surely better than whoever this man is. Shiro rubs his thumb along the rolled back skin of his foreskin. The man taps her underwear.

_ “You want these off?” _

“Please.”

_ “Sure thing, hot-shot.” _

Something’s familiar about the term hot-shot, but Shiro can’t grasp the thought as Pidge wiggles out of her underwear. She’s shaved, hair carefully removed and he feels his cock twitch in his hand as he realises it’s so he can have a better view. Her labia are plump, shiny with slick and flush with blood. Shiro’s aching.

The man’s fingers awkwardly spread her to show her clit, nestled sweet and succulent between her folds. Shiro feels something rise in his throat; that Pidge would let this inexperienced man-this  _ kid _ -be her first. It should be him.

Pidge reaches down to spread herself, letting the man’s fingers explore elsewhere. He goes straight to pushing a finger into her hole, pumping a handful to times before adding a second finger. Shiro virtually snarls. He needs to be more gentle. Shiro would be gentle. So sweet and carefully, he’d use his tongue, get her wet enough to soak the sheets before he even dreamed of putting a finger in her.

The man has already gone up to three fingers and his fingers are shining wet, the camera picking up soft squelching noises and cute little gasps.

_ “You can fuck me, please, I’m ready. I want your cock.” _

_ “Okay.”  _ The man says. His voice isn’t very deep, and Shiro’s hackles rise again.

The camera is placed facedown for a minute as Pidge and her partner shuffle around. When the camera is picked back up, Pidge is lying on her back, shirt pushed up above her chest and panties discarded, legs spread. The head of the man’s cock is just in shot. Pidge bites her lip, uses a hand to spread her labia.

_ “Come on then.” _

He shuffles closer, cock nudging at her entrance.

_ “Put it in, that’s it.” _

He pushes a little more and the tip slides in. It shouldn’t be different; he’s seen Pidge take a rainbow of dildos and vibrators, but it is somehow. Shiro watches, breath caught in his throat, as the man bottoms out. He looks back at Pidge’s face.

Her lips are parted in a soft gasp and her head is pressed back into the pillow. The man’s free hand comes up to cup her face and he says something, a low buzz beyond the capabilities of the microphone.

_ “I’m okay. You feel good...You’re warm and-”  _ Pidge grins.  _ “You’re not as firm as the toys. I like it.” _

His free hand moves down to squeeze a breast, then trails his fingers down her stomach to where she splits around him.

_ “Do I look good?” _

“You’re beautiful.” Shiro starts to stroke himself, as slowly as he psychically can as the man starts to move.

She’s quiet like she always is, just a few gentle gasps and moans. Pidge starts to play with her nipple, propping herself up on one arm to get a better look.

_ “Don’t you want to make my first time worth it?” _

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” Shiro breathes, grabs the corner of his screen.

_ “That’s it, come on. Fuck me.” _

He does as she asks, her hand sliding down to trace her labia where they stretch around his cock.

_ “Fuck, you feel so good. I don’t want you to stop.”  _ She pants. Her other hand presses against his lower stomach and he shifts the camera to show where she clutches at his shirt.

He has a tattoo. It’s a P, with a horizontal line at the bottom. The symbol for Pluto.

It matches the one Shiro has in the same place. The tattoos he and Matt had gotten together when they got drunk on Matt’s 21st, that he’s kissed a handful of times.

The ones that only he, Matt, and now Pidge know about.

He thrusts in hard enough that Pidge gasps, shocked, and Shiro comes over his hand.

Maybe Matt is just helping her out with her fledgling career. Maybe it’s just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as voted by my patreons :D


	7. kerboros trio (matt/sam/shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains mild matt/sam

“Good boy, Takashi.”

The praise makes Shiro sigh happily, eyes closed and leaning into the hand that caresses his face.

“Doing so well, making me feel so good.”

His cock drips onto the towel. He loves doing this, following Sam into the sauna to touch him. Sometimes he just sits in Sam's lap and they kiss while Sam plays with his cock, strokes it long and firm, praises him for how thick his cock is, how heavy his balls are, and how sweetly he squirms when he's close.

But he likes this too, sat on the floor, ungainly body curled between Sam's sweating thighs. He loses himself, nuzzled close to warm flesh and manly musk, only notices the door opening because of the cold air on his ass. Shiro grunts unhappily, but Sam's hands are on his face and he forgets about it, trying to smile around his cock.

“Shiro, stop baby.” Sam grabs his fringe, eases him back. He shushes Shiro, breaks the strand of saliva connecting them.

“Saaaam.”

“Shiro?” Matt says.

“Hey Matt.” Shiro turns his head to look, nuzzles his cheek against Sam’s cock.

His voice is rough with use and Matt’s stomach drops at the implication.

“W-what are you doing?”

He grins, lazy and wide. “We’re team building. For the mission. Do you wanna join? I’m ready.” Shiro lifts his hips into the air, arches his back.

“W-why?”

Shiro looks up at Sam, pushes against his hands fondly. “I didn’t know what hole he’d want.” He says coyly.

Matt’s already so hard his towel is threatening to fall. He drops between Shiro’s knees, pushes his towel away.

“Come on Mattie, I know you’ve always wanted to fuck me.”

“Shiro…” He clumsily shoves the head of his dick against Shiro's rim and pushes, relaxed muscle yielding easily.

Shiro moans, head tipping back.

“That’s it, good boy.” Sam murmurs. He cups Shiro’s face, takes a minute to watch his expressions as Matt starts to move. “Do you like that?”

Shiro nods, mouth wet and open, and Sam guides his mouth back to his cock. He moans happily, and Matt shudders, hunches over to rest his forehead against Shiro’s sticky shoulder. Guilt burns at the back of his mind; Shiro’s his friend, his best friend and here he is, humping him frantically like a dog. A hand touches his hair-accidentally, but Matt’s head jerks up and he locks eyes with his father, blurry, unfocused, but heated. Matt strains himself forward to nose at Shiro’s busy cheeks and deliberately, Sam tucks his hair behind his ear.

Matt falters, reflexively curling around Shiro and whines-

“Daddy.”

Sam tilts his face up to watch as he comes.

“Mattie.” He rasps, and holds Shiro down as he comes as well.

Shiro pulls back, wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“Was I good?” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes up at Sam.

“Wonderful as always Takashi.”

Matt, previously distracted by his father's cock, softening and shining with Shiro's spit, blinks at the use of Shiro's first name.

“Come up here boys.” Sam pats his thighs. 

Shiro goes quickly, back arched for fingers to slide easily into his hole. Matt burns at the thought of Sam's fingers covered in his come.

“You too Matt.”

He obeys this time, scrambles up to sit on his knee. Matt sits stiffly, scanning over all the childhood memories that are being ruined.

Shiro's whispering in Sam's ear, grinning.

“You can call him Takashi if you like.” Sam says casually, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist to hold him close.

“I-is that okay?” Matt asks, glancing at Shiro.

“It's my decision.” Sam says. 

He hesitates still, and Shiro gives him a little nod.

“Takashi.” It's not the first time he's said it, in the safety of his room as he touches himself. 

Shiro groans prettily, squeezes Matt's knee.

“Mattie.”

“Hmm?”

“Touch him. He's been good, he deserves to come.”

Shiro's cock still stands thick and beautiful between his thighs. His hand slides further up Matt's thigh.

“Go on.”

“Yes Daddy.” Matt reaches out, trails his fingers from the base of Shiro's cock to the head.

He looks at Sam when he takes hold of it properly.

“You can kiss me if you want baby boy.” Sam murmurs, rests his head against Matt’s.

Matt blushes, bites his lip. “Will you kiss me?”

“If you're sure.” Sam goes slowly, gives Matt plenty of time to back out before their lips meet.

But he doesn't. As soon as their lips touch, coarse facial hair against soft young skin, Shiro comes, smooshing his face against the sides of theirs. 

“Good boy.” Sam whispers, giving Shiro a quick peck. “You played so nicely with your brother.”

Shiro groans and kisses Matt desperately. When he pulls back his eyes are wet but he smiles as he rests all of their foreheads together.

“My family.” Shiro sighs. “I love my family.”

“We love you too Takashi.” Matt wraps his hand around Shiro's waist, pulls them all closer.


	8. lil Keith/daddy Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil keith! with a pacifier, his hippo, a sweet lil outfit  
> this kinda does lean towards ageplay so if that's a problem don't read it

Shiro pulls out, their combined wetness clinging in strands to his softening cock. Keith gapes in his wake, clenching a little to try and maintain some dignity but only making himself gasp as he clenches around the plug. 

"Good boy." He says, absently, mostly to himself. 

Keith preens, arches his back. A finger hooks through the ring on his pacifier and pulls.

"Let it go baby."

Keith digs his teeth in, rises onto his elbows as Shiro pulls. His Daddy sighs, puts him down with a metal hand on his neck. Keith whines when the rubber teat is pulled away, sucks his thumb into his mouth instead.

"Don't worry baby boy. You can have it back in a moment." Shiro pets his little, clipped back fringe, presses a fondly kiss to his forehead. 

Keith doesn't notice his other hand moving, not until the damp rubber pushes up against his hole. He gasps, grabs at Shiro as it rubs along his entrance, gathers up the mess.

"Daddyyy." Keith mumbles.

"Gotta get your dummy nice and wet for you baby." Shiro's hand keeps his head still, holds eye contact as he lifts the dripping pacifier from Keith's pussy. He brings it back to Keith's mouth, holds it above his lips as Keith opens his mouth for it.

"You want it?" 

Keith nods, extends his tongue to touch the rubber teat. 

"So fucking sexy." Shiro sighs. He lets Keith have it back, kisses around his pursed lips.

Shiro pulls away, and he waits for the cold wet wipes his daddy cleans him with but it doesn't come. Shiro just buttons the crotch of his outfit closed again, lays a fond hand on his stomach. He tucks Keith's hippo under his arm and covers him in his favourite blanket.

"Have a little rest, baby. Daddy has stuff to do."

 

Keith doesn't sleep. At least, he doesn't think he does. He's too hot under the blanket so he kicks it off, gets it tangled around his leg. He clutches his hippo as he pats between his legs, pleased at the wet mess that's already soaked into the cotton. Keith's desperate to touch himself, so aroused by their play that he's loose and ready. His pussy needs something to suck on too, it's the only hole left empty, and he drifts as he thinks of another pacifier, modified to be shoved inside him to keep him busy.

 

"Daddy!"

The dish slips from Shiro's fingers back into the bowl. He's hard in an instant, but picks the dish back up and continues to wash it. Keith has to learn some discipline, no matter how much Keith whines and how much his own cock aches.

"Daddy!"

Shiro hisses a curse in response, presses his cock against the cabinet. The thought of how he left Keith, cunt soaked and filthy, suckling on the taste of their come. Keith had been so sweet and responsive on his cock, gasping and whining, mumbling for his Daddy around the pacifier. He doesn't know if he can hold on.

"Daddy!"

Shiro leaves the dishes in the sink.

 

Keith smirks when Shiro returns.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Want Daddy."

"Daddy's busy." Shiro says flatly.

"Want Daddy." Keith spreads his thighs, shows the wet patch.

"Oh baby, look how filthy you are. You've been bad, haven't you?" He loves making Keith act bad and then punishing him for it. 

Keith pouts, but nods. Shiro rubs between his legs, pushes the itchy, wet cotton against his entrance.

"Do you want to be good for me?" Shiro sits on the bed, meaning clear in how he spreads his thighs and sets his feet on the floor. 

Keith whines a little, acts like he doesn't want to. But he rolls onto his stomach, crawls around Shiro to drape himself over his lap. Shiro tugs on his pacifier just to watch his neck strain to keep it in his mouth. His other hand rubs over Keith's ass, presses lightly between his legs to watch his back arch. 

"So beautiful. Twenty?" 

Keith points up. 

"Twenty-five?" 

He nods. Shiro presses his hippo back into his arms for comfort, metal arm smoothing up his back, before bracing it over Keith's shoulders to keep him down. His ass is warm through the thin cotton of his bodysuit and Shiro squeezes one cheek, let's his thumb brush over the base of the plug. 

Keith grunts in surprise at the first hit, the crack of impacted dulled to a muted thud by the fabric separating them. 

"Daddy…" 

"Just getting you warmed up baby boy."

He arches into the next few hits, spreads his thighs wantonly. Shiro rubs over his hole again, enjoying the wet warmth through the fabric. Delicately, he worms his fingers around Keith's bodysuit, to push into his hole. Keith moans beautifully as he clenches on his fingers.

"That's nice, huh?" 

Keith moans, hips twitching as he tries to stay still.

"You wanna ride my fingers, don't you? Wait a little longer my love, I'll let you ride my cock."

Keith's head drops down to the bed, grips Shiro's arm tightly as he stops moving.

"Good boy." Shiro praises, and Keith's insides twist with arousal. "Love you so much." He crooks his fingers, strokes over his insides to make Keith whine. 

He pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the seat of Keith's clothes before undoing the fasteners. He lifts the back flap to expose Keith's soft, round ass, and Shiro feels his dick twitch at the sight of the plug.

"Ready? I'll be hitting your bare skin next." Shiro asks softly, a finger on the base of the plug to swivel it. 

Keith nods, snuggles up to his arm.

The first hit lands right on the base of the plug. Keith's mouth drops open in shock, the pacifier falling to the bed.

"Daddyyyy!"

Shiro coos in sympathy as he places the rubber back between his lips.

"Better hold onto that baby."

Keith bites at it, keeps his noises muffled for the next few hits. He takes it out before he drops it, clutches it tight until it digs into his palm as he cries openly for his Daddy.

"Shush, baby boy." Shiro murmurs, even as his hand cracks against Keith's ass again. "I know you like it really. I can feel your wet little hole soaking through my jeans."

Shiro grabs a handful, pulls it to the side to look. His baby's still sticky, lube smeared around his ass, Shiro's come seeping out and glazing his folds.

“I can’t wait to be inside you again. I’m gonna do these last few real quick, and then we’ll get you filled back up. Ready?”

Keith nods.

Shiro hits him, fast enough to sound like a slow clap. Keith groans, head hanging down.

“Shiiiiiit.” Keith whines. “Daddyyy.”

"No swearing baby."

Shiro rubs his back for several long minutes, watching his ass turn redder. Eventually Keith sits up, burrows his wet face in Shiro’s neck.

“You okay baby? Do you want the ointment now?” Shiro’s hands roam, rub over his waist before settling on his hips.

"No." Keith says stropily.

"Alright. Later then. Do you still want to have sex again?" 

"You promised."

He can hear the pout in Keith's voice as he shifts off of his lap. Leaning back on his hands, he watches Keith lay himself out on his stomach. The jeweled base of the plug sparkles in the dim light, just above his needy hole. Keith puts his pacifier back in, tucks his hippo under his arm as he drums his feet on the bed impatiently.

Shiro takes a moment to stare. The way Keith's face is turned shows his scar, the tiniest hint of stubble that'll need shaving in the morning. The muscles of his arms strain against the soft cotton of his bodysuit.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know."

Keith's cheeks colour to match his ass. Shiro crawls over him, sweeps his hair aside to nuzzle his neck. His sweats are gentle where they rub against his sore ass and he hisses, arching up against him.

"Daddy."

"Baby boy.” Shiro sighs.

Bracing his weight on one arm, Shiro guides his cock into the velvet grip of Keith’s body. He grits his teeth, thankfully he’s already come that day as Keith squeezes around him.

“Oh fuck…”

“Daddy?”

“You feel too good.”

For a moment he simply burrows into Keith’s warmth. Legs pressed close, weight resting on his back, one arm scooped beneath his chest and a mouthful of hair as he pants. Keith shifts under him, hips pushing back as he tries to get on his knees. Shiro shakes his head to clear his mind, cock sliding out a few inches as he readies himself. The push back in is smooth with Keith's obscene amount of slick.

They fit together so well that Shiro's briefly overwhelmed, grinding to try and force his cock deeper despite the already significant amount of flesh lodged inside his lover.

"You can bite me, if that's what you need."

"I love you." Shiro pulls at the neckline of his outfit, the fasteners popping open for his mouth to find skin.

He bites down, growling as he feels Keith clench around him. Pulling back he looks, crossed eyed, at the red semicircles on his flesh. He hopes it'll bruise.

Possessive urges sated, Shiro sits up on his knees. He lays his hands on Keith's ass, gently squeezes the abraded skin. Shiro gives him another long thrust, watching how little pressure it takes for Keith's body to give to him. 

"Daddy." Keith says, the barest hint of a pout audible. "Daddy."

Shiro's hands slide up his back, one settling on his waist and the other on his shoulder. His next thrust is hard enough on Keith's ass that he grunts at the impact.

"Does baby like that?" 

Keith nods.

"You like Daddy's cock?" 

Keith nods again. 

"Oh baby, speak to me. Use your words."

Keith opens his mouth to speak and Shiro thrusts harder, cuts off his words.

"Be good for Daddy, tell me how you feel." And he fucks harder, fucks little choking gasps out of him.

Keith struggles for breath, struggles to string words together. 

"I-I-" 

"Come on baby. Wanna hear how good I make you feel."

“Fuuugh…” And Keith comes like that, wordless, pussy squelching around his cock as he gets wetter.

“Baby.” Shiro breathes, low and awed. “Oh my God.”

He curls around Keith, shudders through a few more thrusts before he comes. They lie there, panting, until Shiro rolls them onto their sides. Keith pets his hippo idly.

“Will you let me put the ointment on now?”

“I’m taking a nap. You can do whatever you want to my ass.”

“I’ll hold you to that baby.” Shiro kisses his cheek, squeezes Keith and his hippo tighter before getting up. “Finish that bottle before you sleep. You’ve lost a lot of fluid.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as chosen by my lovely patreon :D

**Author's Note:**

> i now have a patreon! come get some sneak peeks or even vote on what you want next


End file.
